


Skincare Afternoon

by nyanhm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Couple, Kisses, Love, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Skincare, haircare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: Miyuki and Ryo doing skincare together... with a surprise in the end
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Sakaigawa Miyuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Skincare Afternoon

Miyuki came back from the shopping, carrying heavy bags full of groceries and various items.

“You’re back Miyuki-kuuun” Ryo greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Missed me?” replied the blondie with a grin.

After moving the shopping on the kitchen table, the bassist started unboxing all the items with his usual curiosity, listing them one by one.

“coffee, chocolate, carrots… BROTHER??”

Miyuki suddenly turned around, just to see Ryo, bare-faced, looking at the alien face printed on that package.

“Ahaha, Ryo-chin you’re so naive… read what’s inside...”

“Face… mask… Miyuki-kun we’re late for Halloween...”

“No sweetie, it’s a sheet face mask, the one you use to take care of your skin… since it has an alien on it I thought this could be a nice gift for you...”. He could feel his cheeks flushing, while Ryo was smiling at him in awe.

“Miyuki kun is so sweet~ let’s do this together!!”

He couldn’t say no to that request. Moreover, he bought one for himself too, alongside with haircare products and green tea: all the ingredients for a perfect skincare afternoon.

The drummer brought his alien boyfriend to the bathroom, explaining him all the steps for clear skin. But Ryo seemed distracted…

“… after that, we exfoliate with… are you even listening?”

“Mmmmh, Miyuki’s skin is so soft~” answered the bassist, as he caressed the other’s chin ad jawline softly, watching him as he was hypnotized.

“ahh whatever, let’s just start… but before we get into it...”

Saying these words Miyuki turned around and kissed his lover passionately, playing with his tongue piercing and lightly biting his lips.

“Since I can’t kiss you for a while wearing the sheet mask, it seemed like a good idea, don’t you think darling?”

Ryo nodded lightly while blushing heavily. He absolutely loved that kiss, and his mind was currently travelling on a spaceship heading towards “I love Miyuki so f’cking much” -land.

First off, cleansing and exfoliating: Miyuki handed his lover a pink silicone brush with some cleanser on it, but since he was just squishing him, the drummer decided to take it back to use it the correct way. While rubbing it on Ryo’s pale skin, a small foam started to form: he was so relaxed, the delicate circular motions all over this face and that nice sweet smell were sending him to paradise. Miyuki couldn’t help to smile looking at all that cuteness.

After rinsing all the cleanser out and drying their faces, it’s time for the rosewater toner. Ryo went without the cotton disk, just spreading it all over his face and patting lightly, and Miyuki followed him despite that wasn’t his favourite method.

“And now, the sheet mask”

“Yayyy!”

Once putting on that funny sheet mask, which had an alien drawn on it, they looked at each other and burst into laughs.

R “You look so stupid right now”

M “Don’t make me laugh too hard, the mask is detaching…. But you look stupid too”

R “But I’m an alien hehe”

M “Ok you won this… but next time I won’t let you...”

R “Hehe you’re so cute when you’re trying to look angry, Miyuki-kun~… what should we do next?”

M “I wanted to try this new hair mask while we wait, and we can have some tea too!”

R “Coffee”

M “Coffee too, but no milk or creamer”

R “BUT IT’S BITTER WITHOUT IT”, he said sulking

M “It is useless to do skincare if you eat unhealthily...”

Ryo stared at Miyuki with puppy eyes, he knows that would have melted his lover’s heart.

M “ahhh fine Ryo-chin, you can have coffee, but go slow with creamer!”

R “Thank you Miyuki-kun! Ah… Can I...”

M “Mh?”

R “Can I put the hair mask on you?”

The blondie agreed with a smile, and Ryo was quick to grab a brush and the hair mask. He loved playing with Miyuki’s hair; besides, the bassist was the only one allowed to touch his hair, and he didn’t mind the sensation of his slim fingers running through it, to be precise he absolutely loved the little massage he was giving him at the moment, making the drummer feel relaxed and loved too. After applying the mask, Ryo twisted Miyuki long hair in a bun and leaned forward to kiss his lover, forgetting about the face mask for a while; he ended up giving him a cheek-to-cheek light bump.

Miyuki proceeded to apply the hair mask on his lover too when suddenly a voice came from the other room.

“I’m back, is anybody home?”

“Hi Reon-kun” they chanted together coming out of the bathroom.

“Oreon, would you like some coffee too?”

“Ah yes thank youuuAAAAAAAAH”

Reon almost fell on the floor when he saw the two with that funny sheet mask on.

Reon “YOU FREAKS, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH”

R “Hehehe, we thought this could be funny”

Reon “You look scary… but I can’t take you seriously with that thing on LOOOL… Anyway, coffee?”

M “Ah yes I’ll make it immediately”

Reon couldn’t hold his laughs anymore: those sheet masks and their serious expression were too much to handle… glad he didn’t do an Instagram story about that. He took his cup of coffee and left the kitchen, heading straight to his room to peacefully scroll through his TikTok home. While looking at it, he still caught some details from Miyuki and Ryo’s conversation.

M “Ahh this coffee is delicious”

R “Mmmh too bitter, yikes… I need candy~”

M “Come back here… you’ll have one after the shower”

R “Ok, ok… but can I shower again with you Miyuki-kun?”

Reon almost choke.  _ AGAIN!?!? Does this mean they have ALREADY done that?!?!? TOGETHER!?!  _ He never suspected them by the way, and he was happy for them. Additionally, he didn’t have a reason to be mad at them, since he did similar things with Nayuta more than once.

“Ahh Ryo-chin… we can’t be loud as last time… but sure we can do something”

Reon had never put his earphones on that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter post, thank you @Chiku_mi and @Kimagure_Mercy
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
